The Ending Never Begins
by RavenExpert
Summary: P3XP4! The Midnight Channel and the Dark Hour came back! Even though the heroes were sure that they were already destroyed long ago. What other deep mysteries lies within the resurrected phenomenon? Takes place 2 years after P4 event, without P4G. KanjiXNaoto, MCXYukiko, and other pairings. Rated T for blood, violence, and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

The Ending Never Begins

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4, KanjiXNaoto, MCXYukiko, and other pairings.

Rated T for blood, violence, and bad languages.

Chapter 1: It Begins Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN. PERSONA SERIES BELONGS TO ATLUS.

* * *

...

"I see... Well, guess it can't be helped."

_"Sorry, Yosuke. Please tell Nanako that I say sorry."_

"No worries, partner! You must be busy in the city too yeah?"

_"Haha... You know me the best. Anyway, see you."_

"Yup. See ya!"

Yosuke cut off the communication. He looked at the group of people that had gathered in their favorite spot: the Junes food court. So much things had happened 2 years ago, and they were here to assemble again, since everyone had an empty slot. "So Yosuke, he can't come?" Chie was the first one to point her opinion.

"Yeah. Looks like he is busy in the city. Sorry Nanako, looks like your big brother is not coming..." Yosuke looked all apologetic.

"No it's okay. He must be busy. I don't want to disturb him if he's busy." Nanako put on a simple smile.

"By the way, where's Teddie, Yosuke-senpai?" Kanji turned his face.

"Oh, he's at my home. He's still asleep, I bet..."

The silence continued.

"Still, what should we do now?" Yosuke stuffed his cellphone back to his pocket. But then his sight was fixed towards Naoto, who was sorting through work papers. "By the way, what are those papers, Naoto?"

Kanji responded to that and soon turned his face towards the young detective. "Yeah! This is supposed to be a reunion!"

Naoto lifted her face in astonishment. "Huh? Oh, uh, pardon me... I'm too fixed with these..."

Yukiko turned her face to speak with her. "They looked important... What are those?"

"These are the numerous of reports that have been coming to my file... I've been meaning to tell everyone about this, but I figure since we are going to hold a reunion, then I think we should assemble another day."

"Well, we don't have anything to do, so tell us." Chie sounded excited.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm sort of excited!" Rise supported Chie's point.

"I suppose I can do so." She cleared her throat before explaining. "These are the reports from the people who claimed that they have seen the weird fog coming back again..."

"The what!?" Yosuke was the first one to get surprised.

No, exactly. Everyone in the group is surprised.

"I was skeptical at first, but if this is true, then we have to conduct an immediate research."

"C'mon! We ended that fog a long time ago! How can it come back!?" Kanji went furious.

"But we can't ignore the possibilities that something is going to happen..." Yukiko sounded sad.

Everyone went silent as Nanako were looking around. She looked sad. "...Are more scary things going to happen?"

All of them went surprised and turned their faces towards her. "Don't worry, we will take care of things! Chie, Yukiko, Rise, can you escort Nanako home? We can't let her get involved anymore than this." Yosuke whispered to the three girls.

They replied with a nod. "C'mon, Nanako. Let's go home. It's getting dark." Chie persuaded Nanako, while the little girl nodded solemnly and the four of them went off.

While they had gone out of the sight, the rest of the team went serious.

"So, what do you guys think?" Yosuke folded his arms.

"Maybe we should check the Midnight Channel." Naoto suggested.

"Huh? Why the Midnight Channel?"

"The fog and the Midnight Channel is connected, right? If the fog appears again, then the Midnight Channel must've appeared as well."

"Huh... Well, there's that." Kanji looked normal.

"Alright, we'll recap this with everyone else later on. We have to tell the situation to Yu too when he came here sometime." Yosuke looked so determined.

...

* * *

...

Meanwhile, Tatsumi Port Island, 11:45 PM.

Yukari Takeba and Junpei Iori are walking around the mall to check the perimeter. In the middle of the search, Junpei started the conversation. "Why are we doing this again?"

"It's Mitsuru-senpai's orders. She said that cases of Apathy Syndrome have appeared again, so Shadows might still be around."

"But we destroyed the Dark Hour 4 years ago! Maybe she just read it wrong..."

"Do you think so, Junpei? I can't imagine Mitsuru-senpai missed something like that..."

"She's human too... She can make mistakes, right?"

"It's true, but we can't ignore the possibilities that Shadows still existed, no?"

"You're so paranoid, Yuka-tan..."

Yukari sighed a bit. Junpei looked at his cellphone. "Whoa, it's 11:55. It's almost midnight."

"We should go back. There's nothing out of sight either."

"Okay. Maybe she's just mistaken after all..."

The clock struck 12:00 before they reached the dorm where the SEES members assembled. At that time, their nightmare came to life.

For they saw coffins, pools of blood, electronic equipments died, and the eerily large moon. And also, the green scenery.

They couldn't think of more. This could only mean one thing:

The Dark Hour is back.

...

* * *

_**A/N: This time, I want to make another P3XP4 fanfic. I come to love Persona series even more. Hope this one might come well. Read, and reviews are loved.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Ending Never Begins

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4, KanjiXNaoto, MCXYukiko, and other pairings.

Rated T for blood, violence, and bad languages.

Chapter 2: The Darkness Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN. PERSONA SERIES BELONGS TO ATLUS.

* * *

...

_What is this... Fog? Can't see a thing..._

Everything was too real to be ignored. Yu was standing on a foggy place as he heard footsteps heading towards him. He noticed the voice and thus turned his face to see that person. When it finally cleared up, he could see a person around his height, and possibly his age. But there's something shocked him more.

He wore a 3/4 white mask, leaving the right eye left in the open. Something's not right. His right eye is yellow, similar to those Shadows he encountered 2 years ago. But his posture, he couldn't mistake it for someone else.

Yes, that "person" is himself. Another him with yellow eyes and silver hair.

"Y-you're... my Shadow!?" He was shocked.

The latter didn't answer.

He stretched his left arm to his side, and suddenly, Izanagi's trademark weapon came out out of nowhere. He gripped it and pointed it towards Yu. The latter wanted to fight back, but then he realized that he wasn't holding anything, not even his usual sword. When Yu was cornered, the fog suddenly hardened further and reduced his sight severely. He couldn't see what's in front of him anymore. Then, suddenly someone grabbed his hand and dragged him away from that spot.

The fog finally cleared out, and it revealed as someone else. It's a boy, possibly around his age, with blue hair and headphones on his neck. Somehow, Yu could feel a strange power coming out from that boy. When the two of them finally stopped running, Yu felt that this was the best place to ask questions. "Who are you...?"

"My name is Minato Arisato. You're... Yu Narukami, yeah? The wielder of the Wild Card in Inaba." He pointed his finger towards Yu.

"Then, you are the wielder of Wild Card too, huh?" Yu didn't look shocked. "Who was that earlier...? Is he really, my Shadow?"

"Most likely. Anyway, I'm here to warn you about something." Minato looked at Yu with his greyish-blue eyes. "The Midnight Channel that you destroyed long time ago is back..."

Yu suddenly widened his eyes and shook his head with despair. "But we destroyed it 2 years ago!"

"I know, it's the same for me. The Dark Hour is back, even though me and my friends should have ended it 5 years ago." Minato looked serious. "Things might turn for the worst. You have to come together and end it for good this time."

"Alright. How about you?" Yu nodded.

"Since the Dark Hour's return, I can go back to the real world. Don't worry, we can meet up someday." Minato smiled and nodded.

* * *

...

Yu woke up in his room with a shocked look. During that time, he was in the big city to attend university. He had some college duties to do yesterday, so he wasn't able to come to Inaba and visited his friends. He still had luck in his side though. He was near summer vacation. He still had some college works during summer, but it never hurt to spend a month or two in his second hometown. That's what he decided to do and started to pack for his departure tomorrow.

...

* * *

...

Inside the TV World, Rise was summoning her Persona, Kanzeon to check the area. "Hmm... I can't find anything suspicious in here... The areas look the same as the always..."

"But if they said that the Midnight Channel airs again, then it must not be a good thing..." Yukiko looked down.

"If we go by the usual pattern, the Midnight Channel only airs the "show" when someone was thrown in here. If the areas look the same, then could it be that no one's in here yet?" Yosuke was trying to make a point.

"Well, at least we can relax. But still... A Midnight Channel after we defeated Izanami? What's going on?" said Chie.

"Dunno... But in any case, we can't let this continues again. We've put an end to that case, and we have to see this through."

Rise returned her Persona and looked at her Senpais. "I think that's all I can tell."

"Alright, let's go back. Kanji, Naoto, and Teddie might find something useful in outside."

...

The four of them exited Junes when the other three approached them. "Oh! There you guys are! We were about to go to the TV World to check up on you guys!" Kanji was the first one to greet them. "So, how was it?"

Rise shook her head. "I can't find anything wrong with that place... It was as if everything looks the same. What do you find?"

"It appears that the Midnight Channel really spurs out rumors in here again. We asked few people and it seems that they already saw it." Naoto answered.

"Then, I guess what we should do is the same as always!" Teddie suddenly butted it.

"Yeah. It's lucky that rain is going to fall tonight. Let's all go check the Midnight Channel when it rains." Everyone nodded at Yosuke's decision. "I think it's safe to say that the Investigation Team is back!"

The team members smiled and grinned. They looked happy to have such events happening again, and now, the usual gang is back.

...

* * *

...

SEES members were busy dealing with the Shadows outside the town. Even though their hated Dark Hour was back, but Tartarus did not appear. They had a lot of things to consider and to think, but now all they could do was to finish the Shadows.

"Isis! Magarudyne!"

"Trismegistus! Vorpal Blade!"

"Caesar! Maziodyne!"

"Artemisia! Mabufudyne!"

"Kala-Nemi! Mahamaon!"

"Aroo!"

"Pallas Athena! Heat Wave!"

The members were shouting their usual Persona skills and abilities to defeat the surrounding Shadows. However, the numbers called to no end. When they were at their limits, they were lucky. The Dark Hour ended before the Shadows could deal more damage. As the Dark Hour ended, the Shadows disappeared. However the SEES... well, former, SEES members were still tired from fighting all the time. They wanted to rest, but unfortunately for some unknown reason they couldn't. They still could make it to their co-ed dormitory, which was SEES's headquarter back in the day. Kirijo Group owned that dorm, and since Mitsuru was the CEO, she had the authority to open it again. They all met up in the lounge with tired faces all over them.

"Let's take a good night sleep for today... We can discuss our findings tomorrow, right?" Fuuka was trying to lighten up the mood. She might not have entered the battle, but she also tired from supporting the teams.

"Yeah... I'm totally beat... I'll go to my usual room..." Junpei had a zombie-like face on him as he walked tiredly towards the second floor. Ken also followed him from behind.

"I wanted to take a shower first, but I think I'll do it tomorrow... Let's go..." Yukari said. Fuuka and Aigis followed from behind as well. Yukari noticed that Mitsuru was still in the lounge, so she turned to Mitsuru first before continuing. "How about you, Senpai? Aren't you going to rest?"

"No. I will stay here for another minute. Don't worry about me, go ahead and rest. Today is quite a hard day." Mitsuru was trying to smile. Yukari was worried, but she decided to follow her advice.

When the lounge was just Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Koromaru, they finally started talking. "Huff, huff... Tonight was a little much after all..." Mitsuru looked tired.

"You should hurry back, Mitsuru. With our leader is gone, you have to return to your usual position again." Akihiko talked softly.

"I supposed so." She sighed. "I wonder why the Dark Hour returned back... We should have destroyed it 4 years ago. Could it be that-" Akihiko cut off her sentence.

"That's way too soon. The only thing that returned is the Dark Hour. We haven't spotted Tartarus anywhere. If Nyx is coming back again, then Tartarus should have appeared too."

"Well, you have a point there. In any case, we have to investigate this further. If the Shadows are coming back, then we are in deep trouble."

"Yeah, but now first things first; let's go to bed. We're too tired to think now." Akihiko had a soft smile on his face. Seeing this, Mitsuru chuckled.

"I can't expect to hear you say that."

"Shut up." Akihiko slightly brushed it off.

"Alright, we have to take a rest. With this sort of thing in our way, then tomorrow..."

"SEES will be reactivated again." Akihiko had a determined and excited look on his face.

...

* * *

**_A/N: That's all for now. Please read and review!_**


End file.
